Mixting Magic, Mystery, and Love
by Baby Guard Angel Girl
Summary: Well wel, this is my first fic, and I need to tell you that I´m from Mexico, and that I´m not very good in English grammar, and neither spelling, so, please understand me and don´t punish me if I made some mystakes writting this. So here´s my fic:


**Mixing Magic, Mystery and Love **

This is a real story, in which people you see everyday transform their way of acting and thinking. This is not recommended for people that do not believe in spirits, satanic things, magical creatures, but specially those who think this is a waste of time, and prefer to believe in things that can be explained by scientific methods.

Ok, lets stop arguing about the story and start telling it. But just a last warning, this is not going to be what you are thinking it will be.

The story takes place a few centuries ago in England in a collage named Royal Science Academy. In this school Tomoyo, a young lady of 14 years was coursing 8yh grade. Even tough she was really naive; she was very smart for her age, but still very clueless. Among that group of friends was Sakura, her best friend.

One day, Tomoyo found out there would be a magic contest. She knew it would be hard since she was on 8th grade, but she decided to participate on it. She believed she would be totally alone, and for her surprise, she saw many familiar faces from either her grade and ones from 9th. This contest would prove all her magical and alchemist abilities; so she studied 3 nights without sleeping.

The week the contest began, she was nervous, because she knew the abilities from 9th graders were feared. Her first challenge was against one of her best friends Syaoran. He casted a curse on a knife so that anyone who touch it will get poison. Knowing the problem he could represent for her, Tomoyo summoned a dreamsprite. With this she would be able to fight at a safe distance and neutralize the poison. After an extenuate battle she was able to beat him. By summoning her different aeonf she was able to beat also 8th grade companions.

When she got to the finals, she had to beat the 9th graders. Her first contestant was Meiling, the famous poison lady. She beat her by using her wind aeonf Valefor. Later she affronted the tamer Travis. She used most of her aeonfs one after the other. Finally she had no remedy that summoning the demon Vegnegun, but she was still lost because Vegnegun get out of control and she could only survive because one of her companions exorcized him.

For her last chance, she fights against the most feared alchemist from the whole school: Eriol. Tomoyo knew she was in troubles, so she decided to summon her ice aeonf Shiva. She began the battle by transmutating the wind into fire by this way to melt Shiva and be safe. Since she had no longer old her aeonf in batting conditions she decided to used her magic abilities. Her abilities were not for the attack knowing this she thought: "I would only be able to stand in my ground only enough to weak him and pray so that he gives up." He used a brilliant transmutation after the other. When he seeded tired, he used an elixir. With this he recuperated all his power and he used an unexpected move; he used the summoning art and summoned the great aeonf Anima. It was the first dark aeonf she had ever seen. And with his move, pain, she was instantly beat.

After the battle, Eriol went to talk to Tomoyo and told her she had made a great try. After this she got interested in knowing how he got a dark aeonf, since they were forbidden. His answer was quite unexpected: "alchemist". He offered her to teach her this forbidden ability. She got excited with that offer, but she had only one question before he began: "How did you learn that? It is a forbidden study for us!" to what he answered: "My family had studied all the forbidden arts and eventually mastered them."

Tomoyo was really interested on the discussion, when she saw her watch and noticed what time it was. She remembered she had a lot of homework and need to talk with Jazmin, as they habitually talked since 4th grade, so she dismissed from Eriol and told him that she really wanted to learn more about those forbidden dark arts.

Next day, Tomoyo and Eriol were together on the breaks arguing about magic, but specially about why were some of them forbidden and other not. Well, breaks became days, days became weeks, weeks became months, and Tomoyo´s best friend, Jazmin, saw that something was happening ti her friend, and decided to enter to the battle camp and discover what was going on with her friend Tomoyo.

As the contrary of Tomoyoe, Jazmin really knew what she exactly was doing and did not waste much time trying to figure out what happened with her friend. And for surprise of everyone, she was the first who discovered it. Tomoyo was getting in love of Eriol, and the best part in that she discovered that before Tomoyo herself!

Time traveled really fast, and suddenly there were summer vacations, and with them, a permanent good bye between Tomoyo and Eriol. But something would happen that would change the destinate of all of out characters, specially those two.

By the time Tomoyo understood she was not going to see Eriol anymore, was a little late, because it was like a month before they leave school. And something happened to them, they became boyfriends, and...

Ok, I think I have ride this story though the wrong way, but this was important; you must knew that so you could understand the exciting part of the story. This was like an introduction, now we cam go directly to…

Tomoyo went to a camp with Sakura; and also Eriol did. For surprise of all the campers, they were sleeping in couples of girl and boy. For Tomoyo´s "surprise" she was going to be partner of Eriol, and not just on activities, they were going to be roommates!

Well, let's start putting color to the story. One day, a camp activity was to survive one day outside in the forest with your partner, both of you alone! Tomoyo had a bad feeling of all that activity, and was a little scared about the idea of being alone in the forest. Finally the activity was realized and the whole camp was empty, but the forest became full for teenagers in couples, each one of them with a school bag to carry the most basics and essential things you need to survive. All of them were very heavy, without counting Eriol and Tomoyo´s one, which just had some old books.

The race start, they won't returned to the camp till next morning. These special couple followed the way they must cover, and suddenly got lost, or at least that was what they think. Both of them feel a strange sensitize and started arguing about what does that feeling could be. When they were thinking, Tomoyo start feeling very heavy and tired, and suddenly fainted. Eriol instantly thought who could be the responsible of that, and got to the conclusion that just one creature could do something like that. He was really evil, could be summoning just by wizards wisest than Merlin, can make you die just with thinking it, and might bring wars, hungry, illnesses, poverty, and basically the end of the Earth; and do all of it just to have fun and enjoy looking at our destruction. This anima is called Ariel.

Yes, as you have read, Ariel is the causing of too much damage, and Eriol is supposed to stop him. First of all he reduced Tomoyo so he can carried her easily, but doing it, he discovered that someone had stolen her soul. Of coarse he thinks Ariel did it, and he wasn't mistaken; he was the one who did it.

What he must do was to exorcize the forest to discover where Ariel was, and then, he must persuade him to return him Tomoyo´s soul. He knew that wasn't an easy job, but he was disposed to do everything just to recuperate his Tomoyo. And to his lucky time (or may be not) he had the exact prayers he need to do everything he was supposed to do. Once he found where Ariel was, he captured him in a natural faith he found under a rock. When he had Ariel aprissionated on the faith, everything became easier, and at the same time more difficult. Was easier because what he just need to do was to said to Tomoyo´s soul it was free and could return to Tomoyo´s body; and became more difficult because if Tomoyo´s soul doesn't want to return, ir could not do it, he will sacrifice his feelings to her, just to safe her soul.

Imagine what happens later, Tomoyo´s soul cannot return, by the simple reason that it was shocked for meeting Ariel and all his bad feelings and thinkings. Eriol didný know what to do, he really wanted to safe Tomoyo´s soul, but, if he sacrificed his love, he will not love any more Tomoyo, and will forget about her, since she will remembered every single word they had pronounced to each other. While he was thinking, he starts singing a beautiful song to remember for the last time Tomoyo´s beautiful soul.

Like if there was magic on the words Eriol was pronouncing, Tomoyo´s soul started recognizing that voice, those word, and specially those feelings, the owner of all of that was her Eriol, that was singing to her for the last time. Tomoyo´s soul starts traveling to her body; she flew from the darkness through the forest, and ton Tomoyo´s body. When it finally returned to it, and Tomoyo could open her eyes, she saw Eriol. She couldn´t waste more time, there wasn't anything more to hide and they were crazy for loving each other. Tomoyo ran to Eriol´s arms, and Eriol also did that, so that they hug each other as they never did it before. And finally Eriol started to sing:

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go on a waste

I want you and your beautiful soul"

And Tomoyo continue:

"You're the one I want to chase

You're the one I want to hold

I won't let another minute go on a waste

I want you and your beautiful soul"

And finished with a passionate kiss.

And what happened with the faith, I don't know, they have told me that is still in that forest in England, but which one; as I know, there is any forest in that country.


End file.
